Telematics units within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides the subscriber with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring and turn-by-turn navigation. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Upon activation, the telematics unit is utilized to provide a subscriber with the telematics services.
One of the available services is hands-free calling, which is facilitated by a cellular component integrated into a telematics unit (e.g., a user can purchase a set number of minutes from a TSP and have a phone number associated with the in-vehicle cellular component), or it can be facilitated by a connection to a user's mobile device (e.g., the user uses the human-machine interface (HMI) associated with the telematics unit to perform hands-free calling from a personal mobile device via a communication link between the telematics unit and the personal mobile device). The communication link between the user's mobile device and the telematics unit can be provided over a short-range wireless technology such as Bluetooth, WiFi, ZigBee, and RFID.